A Magical Christmas
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Set during O Come Ye Faithful. Jeremy is finding himself at a loss as Christmas comes near. He misses Anna and wants to bring her back. Will a certain man in a red suit be able to help him? Oneshot


Jeremy Gilbert was upset. Their plan to use Elena to help him overcome his conditioning to kill vampires didn't work. He actually found out that his subconscious hated his sister.

"You okay?" A voice asked him. He looked and saw his ex-girlfriend Anna who was currently a ghost.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again." Jeremy remarked.

"Well I thought that you needed someone to talk to." Anna said. "So you've been through a lot of changes recently."

At that moment, Damon walked back in with Bonnie. Anna knew that neither of them could see her.

"We want to try again." Damon remarked. "Maybe working with Elena wasn't the best idea considering all of the things that you've been through."

"I might be able to help." Anna replied.

"What are you going to do?" Jeremy asked.

"We think that we might be able to use someone else." Damon stated. "Someone else might be able to act as a bridge."

Jeremy realized that he was talking about Bonnie.

"I think I could do it. They would just think that you were working with Bonnie." Anna replied. "I know that you loved me and we can use that."

"Okay let's do it." Jeremy agreed as he went into the room with Professor Shane. He couldn't help but wonder if the fact that things didn't work the first had something to do with him not trusting the guy.

Anna waited for Shane to give the single and she began to talk.

"Jeremy, I know you don't really want to kill Elena or any of your friends. If you complete the mark, you can get the cure, but it's not useful if you don't have anyone to give it to. You have to fight the urge to kill your sister." She told him. "You have a choice. You have to know that you always have a choice."

At that point, Jeremy was woken up by Shane. He looked at Anna, not having any clue what she said to him.

"We need to see if it worked." Bonnie declared. "We should get Elena in here."

Anna just stood by Jeremy, holding his hand even though she knew that he couldn't feel it.

Elena came into the room and Jeremy went over and hugged her, not feeling the urge to kill her. It meant that what Anna had done had worked and he was thrilled about it.

"You did it." Jeremy told her when he was in his room alone.

"I'm aware of that." Anna replied with a smile. "I'm glad that it worked. Now you're to the point where you don't have to worry about killing her anymore and you're closer to curing her."

"If you were still a very, would take the cure?" Jeremy asked her.

"I wouldn't think twice about it." Anna replied. "If I was human, I could have children with you. I could love you. I could be with you. It's all that I could ever want."

"I wish that there was some way to bring you back." Jeremy admitted.

"There kind of is, but we would have to do it soon." Anna explained.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"Santa Claus." Anna replied. Jeremy looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Santa Claus isn't here." Jeremy responded.

"He actually is." Anna argued. "He's a witch that gets to return from the Other Side every Christmas."

"That sounds strange." Jeremy remarked. "So how can Santa help me?"

"Well he mostly uses his powers to give children presents, but I think he can also bring me back to life." Anna explained as she rubbed her hand through his hair. "I think you should try it."

"I don't know how this is supposed to work." Jeremy told her. He wanted to believe this. He would do anything to get her back.

"You have to think of Santa just like you would think of me." Anna remarked.

"I feel ridiculous doing this." Jeremy admitted as he started to think of the holiday icon. Suddenly, the man appeared, but he was thinner than Jeremy expected. "You're here."

"Yes, I am here Jeremy." Santa told him. Jeremy was surprised that he knew his name. "I know everyone's names. So I imagine that you have a Christmas wish."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could bring my girlfriend Anna back to life." Jeremy remarked.

"I can't do something like that without upsetting the balance of nature." Santa replied. "However I can send you back in time to give you a chance to save her."

"How does that work?" Jeremy asked.

"I would send you back to the day that she died and if you are able to successfully save her, you would both be brought back to this very spot." Santa explained.

"Let's do it." Jeremy declared. He sat there while Santa began to cast the spell. "Wait a minute. Is this going to change history?"

Before he could get an answer, Jeremy found himself falling asleep. He then found himself in a familiar place. It was Founder's Day. He was inside the Grill and Anna was in front of him.

"I have something that I need to tell you." She replied.

"I have to take you somewhere first." Jeremy declared. He had to figure out what he was going to do to save her. He didn't have a lot of time. He wasn't sure how he could her far enough that the deputies couldn't find her. He was then hit with an idea.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the storage room.

"Jeremy, where are we going?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm saving you." He responded. He found the secret compartment in the wall. "We need to go down here."

"Why?" Anna asked him.

"Just trust me." Jeremy replied.

"What is that?" Anna questioned as she grabbed her ears. He knew that he would have to move. He put her in his arms and went down with them. "It hurts so much."

He began to move just in case they were followed.

After a few minutes, the ringing stopped.

"Did you know that was going to happen." She asked.

"It's kind of a long story." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

"I need to remember to thank Santa." Jeremy responded.

"What are you talking about?" Anna replied.

"Never mind." He stated.

"Jeremy?" He heard Elena's voice. He once again found himself in the present, only this time, Anna was sleeping beside him. He reached out and touched her, and he felt her. At that point, Elena opened the door. "How can I see her? It's okay that I'm confused right?"

"It's just a little bit of Christmas magic." Jeremy replied as Anna got up.

"You did it, Jeremy." She said. "You saved me."

"Let's go have a merry Christmas." Jeremy replied.

So it's a short cute Christmas story featuring Jeremy and Anna. In case you're wondering, Anna is still a vampire. It would take some explaining to how she came back, but that's not important right now. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
